Chaos In The Other Realm
by Simmer2000
Summary: There is an evil witch loose in the Other Realm....
1. Valerie! No!

Note: This piece of fan fiction takes place when Sabrina is still trying to figure out the family secret and Valerie is still in town. It also has some first season characters, like Drell.  
  
Scene One: Sabrina's house.  
  
Sabrina woke up on a typical Monday morning. Her alarm clock was ringing. She got ready for school and then went downstairs. Her aunts Hilda and Zelda were both engrossed in the television. They were watching The Witch Channel.  
  
Sabrina: Hey guys. What's so great about The Witch Channel this morning? It's usually just boring stories about witches who use their magic to catch criminals.  
  
Hilda: Not today. It's really important that we all watch this.  
  
Zelda: Yes! Witches are being warned to stay out of the Other Realm. A teenage witch has used her powers and is trying to take over the Other Realm. It's extremely dangerous there right now, which means that I won't be able to go to the Other Realm and talk about my latest medical discovery.  
  
Sabrina: Wow! What exactly is she doing?   
  
Hilda: They're not giving much away. They are just saying that members of the Witches' Council are all trying to sort out the situation and that the Other Realm is restricted.  
  
Sabrina: Are they putting force fields around all of the linen closets so that people can't enter the Other Realm?  
  
Zelda: No! They are too busy with the havoc that is going on in the Other Realm at the moment.   
  
Sabrina: Okay, so all I have to know is that I shouldn't go into the Other Realm at all?  
  
Zelda: You can only go to the Other Realm if there is an extreme emergency that involves you having to go there.  
  
Sabrina: Anyway, I'll have to go otherwise I will be late for school.  
  
Scene Two: Westbridge High School.  
  
Sabrina's morning went perfectly normal. At the end of the day Valerie spoke to Sabrina, just as they were leaving their Algebra lesson.  
  
Valerie: Could you do me a favour?  
  
Sabrina: Sure! What?  
  
Valerie: That Algebra homework is way too hard for me so I was wondering if you would let me come to your house tonight and maybe we could study together?  
  
Sabrina: Fine by me. Do you want to walk home together?  
  
Valerie: Okay. Thanks Sabrina!  
  
Scene Three: Sabrina's house  
  
Hilda and Zelda are still on the couch, watching updates of latest events about the dangerous teenage witch who was loose, on the Witch Channel. Salem is on Zelda's knee, being stroked.  
  
Hilda: I hate not being able to go to the Other Realm! I miss Other Realm food and Other Realm shopping!  
  
Zelda: Well, Hilda. Why don't you just go off to the Other Realm now and be killed by the evil teenage witch who was probably destroyed all of the Other Realm shopping centres and all of the Other Realm food courts!  
  
Hilda: There's no need to be sarcastic!  
  
Zelda: This teenage witch is not giving up. She will not stop destroying the Realm until she is declared the most powerful witch in the universe. While you were making toast, I heard that she has not been seen in her original form yet. She has changed forms to a twenty-foot monster to do most of her destruction. She has also taken form as old men and women to try and fool the Witches' Council.  
  
Hilda: This whole situation just goes to show that the Witches' Council is just a bunch of amateurs! They all claim to be so powerful but when you put them all together, they can not even deal with one out of control teenage witch! I think that you and I could do better jobs! Well, maybe you.  
  
Salem: I know! It took them six months to find out my plan to take over the world and they only got the truth out of me by feeding me biscuits with truth sprinkles on them!  
  
At that point, Sabrina came in with Valerie. Zelda quickly turns off the Witch Channel..  
  
Zelda: Hey girls! Doing homework together again?  
  
Sabrina: Yes.  
  
Zelda: Well, don't worry. You can have the whole living room to yourself. I am going to see Willard and your Aunt Hilda has to go grocery shopping.  
  
Sabrina: Thanks.  
  
Hilda and Zelda both leave the house  
  
Sabrina: So, Valerie. Where do you want to start?   
  
Valerie: With snacks.  
  
Sabrina: Okay, I will go and get us something to eat and you just stay here and watch TV.  
  
Valerie: Actually, can I use your bathroom?  
  
Sabrina: Sure, you know where it is.  
  
Valerie went upstairs. Sabrina went into the kitchen. After Valerie had used the bathroom, she was about to go back downstairs when she spotted a red light coming from the crack underneath the linen closet door. She opened the linen closet door. A strong red bright light glowed in front of her. She went inside to investigate. The door slammed behind her. Valerie was sent to the Other Realm!   
  
Salem had seen the whole thing and rushed downstairs, into the kitchen to tell Sabrina.  
  
Salem: Sabrina! Valerie was just sent to the Other Realm!  
  
Sabrina: What? But she could be killed! What am I going to do?   
  
Salem: Try phoning your Aunt Zelda's cellular phone.  
  
Sabrina went over to the telephone and dialed the number.  
  
Sabrina: She has it switched off! The whole point of her buying it was for her to stay in touch with me when I needed her help!  
  
Salem: Try your Aunt Hilda's phone.  
  
Sabrina dialed her Aunt Hilda's phone.  
  
Sabrina: Oh no! She hasn't paid the bill and the telephone company have cut her phone off!  
  
Salem: Two irresponsible aunts!  
  
Sabrina: There's only one thing that I can do! I have to go to the Other Realm and get her back.  
  
Salem: Didn't you hear your aunts? It's dangerous there! The teenage witch has killed people there!  
  
Sabrina: Aunt Zelda said that I could go in case of an emergency! This is an emergency. Valerie's life is in danger.  
  
Salem: Well, if you are going to risk your life, there's only one thing I can do.  
  
Sabrina: Come with me and protect me?  
  
Salem: No! Stay here and worry about you!  
  
Sabrina: Chicken!  
  
Sabrina went into the Other Realm, preparing to risk her life to find Valerie. Hopefully her magic would help her.  
  
Scene Four: Willard Kraft's house.  
  
Zelda had gone to Willard's house for a cup of coffee and a chat. Willard had gone to pick his mother up from an opera. Zelda went into her handbag and took out her cellular phone and turned it on. A message flashed up on the screen saying that Zelda has received one call while her phone had been switched off and it told her that it was from home.  
  
Zelda: I better go home right away! Sabrina may need my help!  
  
She left Willard a note and went home.  
  
Scene Five: The High Street.  
  
Hilda had turned on her phone and had received a similar message. She went into a place where nobody could see her and zapped herself home.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Coming up in Part 2…  
  
What happens in the Other Realm?  
Will the evil teenage witch succeed?  
Will Sabrina be tricked by the evil teenage witch?   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sabrina? Or is it Katrina?

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Note: This chapter (and following chapters) will contain the character, Katrina, who is Sabrina's evil twin sister. She appeared in the episode "The Good, the Bad and the Luau" and has appeared in a 5th season episode. Both of these episodes have not happened at the time that this piece of fan fiction takes place, so Sabrina does not yet know about Katrina, so meeting her should be a total surprise to her.  
  
If you don't already know what the family secret is and don't want it to be ruined for you, don't read this!  
  
Scene Six: Sabrina's house.  
  
Hilda and Zelda both got home at the same time. They looked around the house for Sabrina, but could only found Salem, who told them everything.  
  
Zelda: You let her go to the Other Realm?  
  
Hilda: By herself?  
  
Zelda: The least you could do would be to go with her!  
  
Salem: I would have! But, if I went, the Witches' Council would have accused me of trying to help the evil teenage witch so I could take over the world and I could have my sentence as a cat increased.  
  
Zelda: Well, I suppose you are right.  
  
Hilda: I guess.   
  
Zelda: We're going to have to go and look for Valerie and Sabrina. Salem, you have to stay here and if Sabrina comes back, keep her here!  
  
Salem: Okay!  
  
Scene Seven: The Other Realm  
  
The Other Realm was dark and misty. Sabrina couldn't see anything. She just walked on and on, in the darkness.  
  
Sabrina: Valerie! Valerie! Can you here me?  
  
There was no answer. Sabrina carried on walking. Sabrina saw a dark figure fly over the Other Realm sky. It started to come down and face her. It came down to face her. Sabrina was faced with Katrina, her evil twin sister.  
  
Sabrina: What? Who are you? Is this some kind of a freaky magical mirror or something?  
  
Katrina: No!  
  
Sabrina: Who are you?  
  
Katrina: My name is Katrina. I guess you haven't solved your family secret yet, have you? Well, I suppose that I'd better tell you something. The Spellman family secret is that every member of the Spellman family is born with a twin.  
  
Sabrina: A twin?  
  
Katrina: That's right, Sabrina. But there's one more thing. In every set of witch twins, one is evil. I am the evil twin.   
  
Sabrina: Let me guess - you are the one who is causing all of the trouble in this Realm?  
  
Katrina: Have you got a problem with that?  
  
Sabrina: Well, it's not the right thing to do! You may just be looking for attention, but this is not the way to go about doing it. If you give yourself in now, the Council may be lenient.   
  
Katrina: I'm not giving myself in now! Leave me alone!  
  
Katrina flew away. Sabrina carried on her search for Valerie.  
  
Scene Eight: Sabrina's house.  
  
Salem sat in the living room, watching the Witch Channel for more updates on what was happening in the Other Realm. Hilda and Zelda both came down the stairs, looking disappointed.  
  
Salem: Did the search go well?  
  
Hilda: No! We couldn't find Sabrina or Valerie.  
  
Zelda: I'm really worried. The Other Realm is so dark that you can only see what is directly in front of you. Hilda nearly got sucked into a Swirling Vortex.  
  
Hilda: Shall we file a Missing Witch Report?  
  
Zelda: We can't do that for 24 hours. We'll just have to wait for Sabrina to come back.  
  
They sat down and started to watch the Witch Channel.  
  
News Presenter: Our exclusive news team who risk extreme danger to bring you the latest news have been able to take a photograph of the teenage witch who is causing so much trouble. Before we show you this photo, we have more breaking news. The teenage witch has managed to take the whole of the Witches' Council into hostage.   
  
Zelda: I don't believe it!  
  
Salem: I don't believe it!  
  
Hilda: I told you that they were amateurs.  
  
News Presenter: Here is the exclusive photograph of the teenage witch.   
  
Katrina's photograph flashes up on the screen.  
  
Zelda: That's Sabrina's photograph!  
  
Hilda: Do you think that the council spotted Sabrina and thought that she was the one causing all of the trouble?  
  
Zelda: Wait a minute! Sabrina doesn't have a tattoo on the side of her neck! That's not Sabrina! That's her twin sister! Her evil twin sister!  
  
Hilda: What if Sabrina meets her? She's not supposed to find out about Katrina until she figures out the Family Secret!  
  
Zelda: If she meets Katrina, her powers will be put on a time out because she will have found out the Family Secret unfairly. Then she might not get out of the Other Realm for days! We'll have to hope that she does not meet Katrina, finds Valerie and zaps herself home.  
  
Hilda: If she meets Katrina, she will be in big trouble. 


	3. Imposter!

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Scene Nine: The Other Realm  
  
Sabrina walked on for hours and hours, until she ended up face to face with Valerie.  
  
Sabrina: Valerie! I'm so glad I found you.  
  
Valerie: Sabrina, where are we?  
  
Sabrina: In my... dark, misty attic!  
  
Valerie: Really?  
  
Sabrina: Yes! Don't you remember? I remembered that my Aunt Zelda had some old algebra books up here.  
  
Valerie: I don't remember that. Can we just go back downstairs?  
  
Sabrina: Yes!  
  
She pointed to herself and Valerie, but nothing happened.  
  
Sabrina: Why is my power out?  
  
Valerie: Power? Listen, Sabrina. I just want to go back downstairs. It's creepy up here. What kind of an attic has mist? Why is it so dark up here? Can't we put on a light?  
  
Sabrina: Um... my Aunt Hilda has forgotten to change the light bulb. Just be patient and we'll be home in no time.   
  
Sabrina and Valerie both started to walk back when they bumped into Katrina.  
  
Sabrina: Katrina?   
  
Valerie: Sabrina! I can see two of you!  
  
Sabrina: Katrina, zap me home. My power is out.  
  
Katrina: Why would I do that? I'm evil - remember? You're power is out because I told you the Spellman family secret. You found it out unfairly.  
  
Sabrina: You planned that all along didn't you?  
  
Katrina: Yes! Now, I have to get out of here, the Witches' Council have escaped and are after me. I think that I will go back to the Mortal Realm with your goofy friend. It'll be easy pretending to be you. The Council will find you and turn you into a cat. I'll be safe in the Mortal Realm.  
  
Sabrina: No way! My aunts will spot the difference in no time. They will see your tattoo.   
  
Katrina: That can be easily zapped away!   
  
Katrina pointed at her neck and the tattoo disappeared. Then Katrina pointed at Sabrina's neck and the tattoo appeared on Sabrina's neck.  
  
Katrina: See? Anyway, I'm off back to the Mortal Realm. Have fun being hunted!  
  
Katrina zapped herself and Valerie back to the Mortal Realm.  
  
Scene Ten: Sabrina's house.  
  
Hilda, Zelda and Salem where still watching the Witch Channel.  
  
News Presenter: News just in from the Other Realm! The Witches' Council have escaped from the spell of the evil teenage witch and have resumed plans of finding her and turning her into a cat.   
  
Hilda: That's good!  
  
Zelda: No it's not! The Witches' Council may find Sabrina and turn her into a cat for 100 years!  
  
Hilda: I was talking about my pizza!  
  
Katrina and Valerie came down the stairs.  
  
Hilda: Sabrina!  
  
Katrina: Hi guys! I found Valerie!  
  
Zelda: How do we know that you are not really Katrina, Sabrina's evil twin?  
  
Katrina: Because I haven't got a tattoo! I have a twin?  
  
Zelda: It's her!  
  
Hilda: You're back!  
  
Salem: Am I the only one who has noticed this? Sabrina, have you met your evil twin?  
  
Katrina: No.  
  
Salem: Then how do you know that Katrina has a tattoo?  
  
Hilda: You're right Salem!  
  
Zelda: You're a genius! You're not Sabrina! You're Katrina!   
  
Katrina: I'm not!  
  
Zelda: Then how did you know about the tattoo?   
  
Katrina: Oh, yes! I forgot! I did see Katrina!  
  
Hilda: Give us some credit, we're not that stupid!  
  
Zelda: I'm going to find out for sure! I'll cast a spell revealing to me, the last three spells that you cast! This witch is a liar, her punishment will be dire, so reveal to me, the last three spells incanted by she!  
  
Hilda: That was the worst incantation I have ever heard!  
  
Zelda: Quiet, Hilda, it's coming to me! The last spell was to get yourself home, the one before that was to get rid of your tattoo and the one before that was to put darkness and mist over the whole of the Other Realm! I was right!  
  
Hilda: That means that the real Sabrina is stuck in the Other Realm, without her powers, being hunted by the Council!  
  
Zelda: We better get in touch with the Witch Police quickly!  
  
News Presenter: The Council has spotted the evil teenage witch and are about to capture her and bring her into custody!  
  
Zelda: Quickly! But first we have to deal with Katrina! 


	4. Forgotten

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Note: Please remember that this piece of fan fiction reveals what the Family Secret is. If you have not yet seen the episode where the Family Secret is revealed, and do not want to know what happens, please do not read this.  
  
Scene Eleven: Sabrina's house.  
  
Zelda: I'd better give Katrina a 24 hour power outage.   
  
Katrina: What?  
  
Zelda: You heard me young lady! You deserve it!   
  
Katrina: You can''t do that to me! Me and Sabrina do not have the same parents. You're not my Aunt!  
  
Zelda: I said quiet!   
  
She put the spell on Sabrina.  
  
Zelda: Now I will phone the Witch Police.  
  
She did and she explained everything. After ten minutes, she put the phone down.   
  
Zelda: They haven't caught Sabrina yet, but the man on the other end of the phone says that he is unable to get a message to the Council! We'll have to go to the Other Realm ourselves!   
  
Hilda: Okay. Are we taking Katrina?   
  
Zelda: Yes, we'll need her as proof of our claim. Besides, she won't be any trouble without her magic. We better give her back her tattoo.  
  
Zelda zapped the tattoo back on Katrina's neck. They went upstairs, through the linen closet and into the Other Realm.  
  
Scene Twelve: The Other Realm  
  
Sabrina had not yet been caught. She had been trying to find the way back to the Mortal Realm. Then, her aunts and Katrina appeared in front of her.  
  
Sabrina: Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, I'm so glad you are here. What's she doing here? Is she pretending to be me? Don't believe her, I'm the real Sabrina!  
  
Zelda: Don't worry Sabrina! We know who she really is! Wait, Sabrina - you have Katrina's tattoo!   
  
Sabrina: Katrina gave it to me!  
  
Katrina: Yes she does!  
  
Katrina got hold of Sabrina and they both spun around and around.  
  
Hilda: Which one is Sabrina?  
  
Zelda: I should have known this would happen!  
  
Katrina: I'm the real Sabrina!  
  
Sabrina: No - I am!  
  
Katrina: I know what High School I go to - Westbridge High School!  
  
Sabrina: I know the name of the Vice Principal there that Aunt Zelda dates - Willard Kraft!  
  
Katrina: I know the name of my father - Edward Spellman!  
  
Sabrina: My boyfriend is called Harvey!  
  
Zelda: Both of you stop it! I know a way that we can find out who is really Sabrina!  
  
Hilda: You do?   
  
Zelda: Yes, but we will need Salem!  
  
Hilda: You trust him at a time like this?  
  
Zelda zapped Salem to them.  
  
Zelda: Okay, one of you stroke Salem.  
  
Katrina stepped foward and did so.  
  
Zelda: Okay, now the next one.  
  
Sabrina stepped forward and also did so.  
  
Zelda: Okay, now which one was Sabrina? You should be able to tell because of Sabrina's gentle stroking abilities!  
  
Salem: The last one who stroked me! That was Sabrina!  
  
Zelda: Thanks! You can go home now!  
  
Zelda zapped him back and then marked the word "Evil" on Katrina's forehead. She then zapped them to the Council.  
  
Zelda: Members of the Witches' Council! This is the girl that you want! She has the tattoo from the photograph!  
  
Drell: You're right!   
  
Sabrina: What are you going to do with Katrina?  
  
Drell: Well, usually we would turn her into a cat with no question, but because of her young age and because she is a first time offender, we will issue Katrina a warning - this time!   
  
Katrina: Thanks - I'll never do anything like this again.  
  
Katrina had her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
Zelda: We had better be going.  
  
Drell: Wait. Zelda - you handled the situation very well - would you like to become a member of the Witches' Council?  
  
Zelda: Yes! Of course!  
  
Drell: You will have to wait until Sabrina is 18 and has her Witches' Licence and has left for college. Then you will be able to work for the Council full time. Now go away before I change my mind!   
  
Hilda: Drell, can I speak with you for a moment?   
  
Drell: Sure.  
  
Hilda: Did you just act perfectly nice then, just to impress me?  
  
Drell: Yeah, I did. Did it impress you?  
  
Hilda: I think it did! When Sabrina has left for college, I will be able to see if you were telling the truth about Zelda. If you are, we could get back together. So, don't let me down... If you give Zelda a place on the Witches' Council when Sabrina has left for college we can get back together. And if you understand that I am free to date other men until this happens.  
  
Drell: I like the way you think....  
  
Scene Thirteen: Sabrina's house.   
  
Valerie had gone home and Katrina had gone back to live in the Other Realm.  
  
Zelda: Sabrina - I am going to have to erase all memory of what happened today from your mind.  
  
Sabrina: Why?  
  
Zelda: You have to figure out the Family Secret on your own. Now you know it. When you have solve it, you will be able to meet Katrina again.  
  
Zelda pointed at Sabrina and cast the spell. All memory of Katrina was erased from Sabrina's mind - for now...  



End file.
